


Proud of Your Boy

by shewhoshallwrite



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Some belle, some adam/maman, some child adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoshallwrite/pseuds/shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Inspired by the Aladdin song Proud of Your Boy, Adam reflects on his failures as a son.





	Proud of Your Boy

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on @nogoodnessimproveme on tumblr for more. (or to send requests :3)

She held the young boy close to her, allowing his tears to soak her gown. “Adam, you can’t go around doing these things. You have to control your temper.” The woman ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he looked up at her from the skirts of her gown. 

“I’m sorry Maman,” he muttered into the silks that he had been using to console himself. “I am sorry I am such a disappointment. 

She kneeled, cupping Adam’s cheek in her hand, having the young boy look her in the eye. She knew where he had heard such things, and it broke her heart that he was echoing them.

“Adam, you are not a disappointment. Not to me, not ever.” She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, wiping the remainder of his tears away with her thumb. “I will always be proud of you. Regardless of what you do.” 

* * *

The Beast looked at the painting that had been left unscarred by his rage. All he could think was how disappointed she would be. That was perhaps the worst reality of this curse. Not the loss of his beauty, or the isolation. But the knowledge of how disappointed his mother would be.

Some son he is. She had done everything she could for him. Yet, he still turned into some vain, twisted creature. First inside, and now on the outside.

Waste of a man. That is what he was. This was what he deserved.

The eyes were painted in oil, but that didn’t stop the feeling of regret that shot through the Beast every time his own eyes met their mirror painted on the canvas. He felt a growl deep in his chest, rumbling with the thought of what a disgrace he was. Not to his crown, not to his country. No, the disgrace was one that ran much deeper, and it was the disgrace he would have been in the eyes of his mother had she lived to see what he had become.  

* * *

Adam looked in the mirror. He found himself cocking his head as he examined his features, as he looked into the clear blue that had haunted him all these years. That had whispered to him that he wasn’t only a monster on the outside, but he was a monster on the inside. The whisper that had been in the soft, feminine voice of one who had once consoled him, that told him what a disappointment he was. All her wasted time, energy.

No longer would he allow his mistakes to haunt him. He would redeem himself, be the man his mother had wanted. Be the man Belle deserved.


End file.
